User talk:Nakura Otagwa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Love Hina Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mtgradwell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uppfinnarn (Talk) 02:14, 15 May 2010 Negima I really appreciate your humor(Watermelon Godess!?), but I don't believe Mutsumi or Naru appears in Negima(even less has Provisional Contracts), and thus those pictures has nothing to do with Love Hina. It's one thing to upload images from Negima that are obvious Love Hina references(such as Setsuna's Zanganken), but fanmade images does not belong here Uppfinnarn 08:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry didnt know it was a Fan art, i tought it was a real image. And they do appear in Negima as cameos. In one of the charta ministralis, from the one with the photos(Kazumi) the some of the photos contain Love Hina images. What chapter? I'd like to see that :D And they look real, anyone could have made that mistake. Also, please sign your messages with ~~~~ or press the Signature button Uppfinnarn 07:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi again Sorry, I messed that post up let me try again Hello I stopped to say Hi and I am new here and was wondering about this thing about Mutsumi and the watermelons you mentioned, I've seen the picture before (looks like a card with stats, Id like to now what the card said) even on here it must have been when you posted it but it got taken down? then its back now without the card background couldn't it have stayed after you posted it the first time. I don't know why it was removed before I think some people have a character they like an don't care/like the others, I like Mutsumi but I'm not going to be unfair to the others unlike some would.Please if you don't mind could you tell me about the watermelon goddess thing OoO, I would like to know what this is that you speak of . I know Tama makes an appearance on negima! as a pic on the back of an apron. I'll help on the wiki anyway I can. thank you for your time! your wiki ally and Love Hina fan, Yamasachihiko ^-^Yamasachihiko 22:56, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi, those pictures were taken down by me due to being fan-made and irrelevant to the wiki. The card was a Pactio Card from Mahou Sensei Negima, btw. Uppfinnarn 07:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, hello and welcome to this awsome wiki, excluding the fact that i only give some minor help to the page. Only a few images T-T. About the image i dont understand a lot of the things writing on the image, only what do consist the structure of the card. But i can send you the card if you give me your e-mail. With no evil plans........ for now.Nakura Otagwa 21:25, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank the both of you for your quick response, so the card itself is the watermelon goddess then. I think I got a copy of it when you posted it the first time, some where with these other Mutsumi pics 0u0. I just didn't know what the card said,if I knew what language it was in.. it's O.K.I'll try to find out. When I do find out what it says I'll let you know! Thank you again for taking your time to answer me. evil plans? 0-0....Me; "What does the scouter say about the level of evilness of the plan?.... XD Yamasachihiko 00:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) The language is Latin, like the ones in churchs, my mom says that if i enter to be a monk or priest i can learn it, but i really dont like that idea, mabye you find a traslator. Good look. From the accidentaly invencible alomost god like,Nakura Otagwa 00:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC). The page is being to stop its movemente, there are barely more information, look like almost all the information is here. Somebody, please upload more info to the page, i lost my LOVE HINA MANGAS< I NEED TO FIND THEM AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHNakura Otagwa 23:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry. I'll be uploading a new filled out version of Seta's page soon and I am currently working on Mutsumi (cough cough). Looking of mango sites like MangaFox for scans of Love Hina mangas, there are still quite a few red links and pages to create. Netherith 09:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC)